Last Thoughts
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: Part of Under The Red Hood, and Jason's last thoughts. Jason!Whump! Rated T for Violence/Blood. I do not own Batman, nor will I ever. Please Read and Review! One-shot, won't be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! Soft here. So, I was watching Under The Red Hood recently, and GAH. The feels from the bomb part. I was literally crying, and I'm not usually overly emotional. So, this was born. The first part is mostly the movie's, but the very last part is from my head. Please Read and Review!**

Pain flooded through my body as I grit my teeth, refusing to let out any noise of pain. Opening my green eyes slightly, I barely had time to brace myself as the crowbar smashed into my jaw, fresh blood filling my mouth as I bit down on my tongue again.

Falling to the floor with a painful grunt, my shoulder throbbed as it made contact with the concrete. I coughed to mask a slight whimper of pain as Joker stepped towards me, a sadistic smirk on his lips as I groaned faintly.

"Wow. That looked like it really hurt." He grinned again, this time showing teeth as the crowbar was raised, and brought back down onto my body, my pain filled groans filling the warehouse.

Really cliche, actually.

Getting beat up by the bad guy in a old, abandoned warehouse.

As he picked me up and threw me to the ground, something cracked in my chest and I grunted, my teeth clenched tightly as I stared at him in the eyes defiantly.

"Whoa, now hang on, that looked like it hurt a lot more."

The soft thud of the crowbar sounded in my ears as it hit his gloved palm. "So, let's try and clear this up okay pumpkin?"

The nickname made my blood boil, and I growled faintly before it started hurting my abused throat. "What hurts more, A?" He brought the crowbar down again harshly, "Or B?" He hit me across the chest, something else snapping as I choked down a scream in my throat. "Forehand," Another brutal hit "Or backhand?"

My legs writhed on the floor in pain, as I tried to focus on anything else other than the immense pain surging through my body. My face was smearing in the blood on the floor as he laughed again, kneeling down beside me as I muttered voicelessly.

He started copying my breathing, and whispered "A little louder lamb-chop." Grasping my hair, he continued "I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always impedes the oratory."

Swirling the blood around in my mouth, I spat it at him, eliciting a look of surprise as it landed on his cheek. Lifting my head, he slammed it back down onto the pavement and got up, wiping his mouth with a dirty white handkerchief as he spoke.

"Now that was rude. The first Boy Blunder had some manners."

Rolling over, I gave him a bloody grin, the coppery smell invading my nose.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." He adopted a questioning look, and then grinned. "Nah, I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar."

Laughing, he dug his foot into my back as I glared at him, closing my eyes tightly at the pain that would ensue.

* * *

><p>"Okay kiddo, I've got to go. It's been fun though, right?"<p>

He was almost at the door. I could get out of here soon.

"Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than for you. I'm just guessing, since you're being awful quiet."

He pulled a parka on, straightening it as he continued. "Any way, be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey!"

He pulled his hood up over his head, "Please tell the big man I said, hello."

Chortling, he shut the door behind himself and left me in the darkness, his laughter fading as he walked away. Grunting, I ignored the pain as I flipped over, bringing my hands behind my knees and slipping my feet over the handcuffs on my wrists.

Shakily pushing myself up, I groaned as I swayed on my feet, black rushing the edges of my vision and threatening to drag me under. _No, that's not going to happen. _Cautiously, I took a step forward, my body swaying and shaky with fatigue and the damage inflicted upon me.

I slipped and fell to the floor, my nose breaking as it came into contact with the cold floor. Blood gushing from my nose and running down my chin, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, dragging myself towards the door. It was slow and agonizing, but finally I had made it to the door, pushing myself up against it.

I glanced momentarily at the blood trail left behind me and winced, then turned back to the door and started rattling the handle. I growled with frustration as it proved to be locked, and grabbed at my ribs as they shifted uncomfortably and painfully.

A faint beeping sound registered in my ears, and my gaze quickly flickered to a stack of crates in the room, my eyes widening as they took in the bomb counting down.

_7._

6.

I slumped in defeat, my eyes falling slightly closed. This was it. The end of my glorious career.

_5._

4.

I guess I always thought I'd go out differently. Heroically saving a life, dying for a citizen, Bruce, Dick. Not getting torn apart by a bomb, bloodied and helpless in a warehouse. But it's just life. Life sucks. Well, I guess I won't have to deal with life pretty soon.

_3._

2.

But, I was going to miss everyone. Heck, I don't even get last words. I don't know what I'd say, if I had last words. 'Oh horrible cruel world?' 'Farewell, everyone I knew and loved?' Nah. I'd probably say something like 'I hid a million dollars under the-' That'd cause a huge feud, would've been fun to see.

_1._

I guess I'll see if there really is a place after death. I've always heard that there was different places. Heaven, but I've killed too many people to deserve to go there. Hell didn't seem like a pleasant choice. Maybe there wasn't anything. Maybe we were just... gone.

_0._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I lied. xD This was just floating around in my head. What would have happened if Batman made it to Jason before the bomb went off? So, this was born, again :P Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Okay<em> kiddo, I've got to go. It's been fun though, right?"<em>

_He was almost at the door. I could get out of here soon._

_"Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than for you. I'm just guessing, since you're being awful quiet."_

_He pulled a parka on, straightening it as he continued. "Any way, be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey!"_

_He pulled his hood up over his head, "Please tell the big man I said, hello."_

_Chortling, he shut the door behind himself and left me in the darkness, his laughter fading as he walked away. Grunting, I ignored the pain as I flipped over, bringing my hands behind my knees and slipping my feet over the handcuffs on my wrists._

_Shakily pushing myself up, I groaned as I swayed on my feet, black rushing the edges of my vision and threatening to drag me under. No, that's not going to happen. Cautiously, I took a step forward, my body swaying and shaky with fatigue and the damage inflicted upon me._

_I slipped and fell to the floor, my nose breaking as it came into contact with the cold floor. Blood gushing from my nose and running down my chin, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, dragging myself towards the door. It was slow and agonizing, but finally I had made it to the door, pushing myself up against it._

_I glanced momentarily at the blood trail left behind me and winced, then turned back to the door and started rattling the handle. I growled with frustration as it proved to be locked, and grabbed at my ribs as they shifted uncomfortably and painfully._

_A faint beeping sound registered in my ears, and my gaze quickly flickered to a stack of crates in the room, my eyes widening as they took in the bomb counting down._

_7._

_6._

_I slumped in defeat, my eyes falling slightly closed. This was it. The end of my glorious career._

_5._

_4._

_I guess I always thought I'd go out differently. Heroically saving a life, dying for a citizen, Bruce, Dick. Not getting torn apart by a bomb, bloodied and helpless in a warehouse. But it's just life. Life sucks. Well, I guess I won't have to deal with life pretty soon._

_3._

_2.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Jason!"<p>

Batman raced up the snowy slope, his hand rattling the rusted handle. "Robin, back away from the door!" He didn't know if his son had complied, but he kicked the door down, scanning the room quickly.

_1._

His eyes widened, and he grabbed Jason, throwing both of them down the snowy slope. Holding his son close to his chest, he wrapped his cape around both of them to make sure that no debris from the bomb would burn them. He wasn't entirely sure that they were out of range though, either.

_0._

The warehouse exploded behind, throwing them the last bit down the hill. Debris flew into the air, flaming chunks of wood hitting the snow and sizzling as they died down.

Finally rolling to a stop, Batman checked Jason over, feeling for any broken bones. As his fingers ghosted over the his son's chest, the teen let out a low moan, indicating that there was broken bones in there.

"Okay buddy, you'll be okay. It'll be okay."

He wouldn't admit it, but he was panicking. Jason was badly injured, and he was wheezing slightly as his lips moved silently.

"Just hold on. We'll get back soon." Pushing a button on his utility belt, Batman carried Jason to the road, waiting for the Batmobile to come. As he stood in the softly falling snow, Jason shivered involuntarily, unconsciously snuggling closer to his mentor for warmth.

Looking down, Batman could see that Jason's gloves and boots were gone, his cape was ripped, and his suit was torn in places, letting the chilly winter air seep through. Cursing under his breath, he pulled his cape off and wrapped it around the teen, the heat reflective lining keeping him warm.

A faint engine sound could be heard up ahead, and the Batmobile came squealing down the road, pulling to a stop in front of Batman. Buckling Jason into the passenger seat, Batman hopped into the drivers seat and turned his radio on, contacting Alfred.

"Alfred, I found Jason. Can you prep the med room?" The radio crackled with static for a second, and then the British accent came across. "Yes sir. How bad is he?"

Pausing for a moment, Batman looked Jason over for a second, visibly wincing.

"Bad. Real bad."

As Jason shivered again, Batman pulled his cowl down and turned the heat on, the warmth filling the Batmobile. "Just hang on Jason. We'll be there soon."

Shifting slightly, Jason opened his eyes slightly and grinned at Bruce, his green eyes glinting in the dim light and Bruce asked him "You okay?" Jason nodded and then winced, before trying to talk. "Easy. You've got a collapsed lung. Don't talk, just try and rest okay?" Nodding again, Jason slumped in his seat as his eyes fell closed.

"Just hold on. We'll be there soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's short. Sue me. Anyways, please Review! :)<br>****~Soft-falling-Raindrops**


End file.
